


From Within

by zerosphera



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerosphera/pseuds/zerosphera
Summary: Yone allows himself to relax, after years of restless hunting.[Inner azakana x Yone]
Relationships: Yone/Inner demon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	From Within

The azakana vanished as Yone sheathed his swords. The young lady was still trembling and muttering words that he didn't struggle to find the meaning behind. "Get away, don't touch me" she would yell with a broken voice whenever he tried to get close. It seemed like the azakana's influence was still lingering in her heart, or perhaps it was something, or someone else. Yone did not want to concern himself with such humane thoughts or feelings, for he was there to just complete his job.

He left the woman, still shaking, alone in the middle of the village, not a soul to be seen, as the pale moon showered the empty streets with her light.

The Unforgotten kept walking with nothing but his job in mind: to rid Runeterra of all azakanas. Yet human emotions seemed to be endless, and so did the spawning of those foul demons. Would he ever achieve his goal?

Yone reached the next village in little time. It seemed way livelier than the previous one. He approached a rowdy and exuberant tavern. He craved some alcohol to free himself from some of the constant tension he felt all the time throughout his body. Perhaps he was not that much different from his brother.

The crowd quieted down when the resurrected entered the inn. His appearance wasn't normal, wearing an unremovable mask and bandages on most of his exposed body, but most humans knew not to fuck with those that looked so different, for they knew about the tragedies that befell on those that were not careful enough with their words around creatures like him. But Yone didn't do much. He sat near the tender and asked for booze and a hearty meal of bread and cheese. He couldn't afford much with the very few coins he had to steal from azakana victims for his own survival. These vital human necessities reminded him that he wasn't fully dead yet.

It didn't take much time for the tavern to empty from wary men. In his light-headedness, Yone impulsively booked himself a small room with a bed at the inn. It had been far too long he was able to let his body rest in a comfortable place and allow his mind some peace from the dangers around. His current situation was a luxury he hadn't indulged in ever since he died.

Perhaps that was the reason his mind started to wander into certain dark places he had chosen to avoid even when he was alive. His sword masters used to say that carnal desires must only be relieved with a life partner, but he and many of his peers knew that wasn't something they could easily accomplish, and they would allow themselves to release the tension - either by themselves or with each other's help. Yone was an exemplary student, including during his own privacy, but even he couldn't resist temptation every now and then.

This was one of those times.

As he let his back muscles relax into the mattress, his hands started to wander through his naked torso. He let his skin get used to the touch of his cold hands, as each light touch sent goosebumps along his spine. His left hand stopped at his chest, letting his index lightly graze his hardened nipple. The caress turned into rubbing, as his other hand roamed below that line.

Yone had gotten hard way quicker than he expected, almost no time having passed between being soft and fully erect. He stroked his arousal slowly, letting his body feel each touch individually.

His left hand was pinching his nipple quite hard in contrast to the speed of his fist, swapping from pec to pec, letting the pain turn into pleasure.

His hand slowly got faster and faster. Yone was craving release. It was so close yet so far.

His climax was approaching. He knew it. He knew it and yet...

His body spasmed and he gasped.

What he felt was much different from an orgasm, but it was a release he had been itching for a very long time.

Yone's azakana came out from within his body.

His panicked, now unmasked eyes immediately drifted to his double swords he kept close to his bed, but his movement was sluggish from the alcohol and lust in his blood. The azakana was faster than him, as it pinned the smaller man's arms on top of his head against the bed.

Yone was useless without his swords, they both knew it.

"You", Yone lowly growled as the azakana restrained his body against the bed.

"What you feel, I feel," was the simple answer he received.

The demon kept its right hand immobilising both of Yone’s and lowered its masked face. Huge, asperous lips started to kiss the crook of the human's neck, as the smaller man instinctively turned his head. The mere contact sent shivers throughout his whole body. And when the azakana softly bit where he had kissed, Yone let out a quiet moan as his erection slowly came back to life.

At the same time azakana's other hand wandered like Yone's had before, touching everywhere it could reach. It went back to his sensitive nipples, where it roughly rubbed them and then pinched, making the human let out a muffled moan as he bit his lower lip.

The bigger creature started kissing and licking and biting more around Yone's neck and shoulders. As it felt the man tense and relax to his touch, it released his hands. In his hunger for more, Yone didn't fight, but he buried his fingers in the demon's hair.

Its mouth began to descend from the neck to the chest, leaving behind a trail of rough kisses and reddening bitemarks. Those white teeth sank into Yone's abused bosom, making a whine come out of the smaller man's soft lips. The azakana's cat-like tongue felt too rough on his over-sensitive nipples, but beneath the pain Yone was ecstatic, craving for more and more.

The azakana firmly held Yone by his hips, as he placed his knee between the human's thighs. He had to spread them more than he wanted to due to the demon's massive leg, but his mind was too preoccupied focusing on the pleasure radiating from his chest. The azakana's sharp claws scraped Yone's skin from his hip to his crotch, as the demon let its coarse hand rub over Yone's erection. His member looked tiny against that monstrously big hand, that only his thumb and index were needed to pinch his ever-hardening cock between them and start stroking it.

It was much different from when he tried to do it himself. It was rough and painful, but it brought a bliss he had never expected, as the azakana applied a pressure and rhythm Yone could never reach on his own. His vision was blurry as his body ached for release. He was so, so close.

But it wasn't enough.

The azakana let go of Yone and shifted on the bed. It picked his trembling body up easily and moved him around until he was kneeling in front of the bed, between the azakana's legs. Its cock was bigger than his forearm.

"Suck," it demanded, its voice resonating in the human's ears. He could not go against the command. With a lack of confidence, Yone wrapped both of his hands around the creature's massive member and allowed his timid tongue to get a taste of the salty tip. He licked along the whole length, allowing his nose to get a whiff of the musky scent. His own dick twitched. He didn't think he'd be able to swallow the whole thing, not due to lack of practice but from the sheer size of it. He did however suck on the head, savouring it, as his hands stroked along the shaft. He looked up and found the azakana staring back at him hungrily through the mask. It only made him put more effort into his job.

The creature suddenly grasped the back of Yone's head and forced him down into its dick. Yone's own hands scratched its thighs, as he felt the member push deeper and deeper inside his throat. He couldn't breathe, and tears started forming in his eyes as he choked. His sounds of protest were ignored until it was all the way into his stomach, his nose strongly pressed against white pubes. The azakana let go of his head and he pulled back faster than he should have, as the friction added to the pain in his esophagus. He coughed and gasped for oxygen as soon as he was freed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The creature's dick was slick from Yone's throat. It manhandled the human again pushing him face down against the bed. Two sharp fingers were forced into his mouth and pulled out again once they were wet with spit. It didn't take long until he was feeling them poking his rear. He felt one of them fully, as it turned and twisted against his sphincter. It was uncomfortable at the beginning, an odd sensation he had never experienced beforehand, but it didn’t take long for him to relax and loosen up a little bit. When the second one was pushed in, Yone whimpered. The azakana had thick fingers, and just two of them stretched him more than any human cock ever could. When they bent inside of him and rubbed his prostate, all he could do was let out a loud moan, and a little whine when they left his body. His hips were pulled up and his head pushed down.

He felt the azakana aligning itself with his hole.

Yone was scared. He had only been penetrated once when he was alive, and he hadn't enjoyed it. Perhaps it was because they were both inexperienced back then, but it was bad enough for him to avoid trying again for the remainder of his life. However, at the same time he had never been so excited to get impaled by something so big. 

Despite it being so well lubricated with saliva, Yone's sphincter was still too tight. When the azakana's head finally managed to push in, he let out a cry as he felt something tear. It was painful, and tears began to form again. Slowly but surely, Yone felt the whole length of the azakana's enormous cock enter him all the way past his colon, reorganizing his intestines. It bulged and reshaped the death scar on his abdomen. He was sobbing, overwhelmed by the pain and a forgettable hint of pleasure. The red creature was merciful and did not move for a solid minute as the human adjusted to its size.

And then it started to thrust. It pulled out slowly, only to sink back in again. Yone could feel every little movement to his core as his insides were stirred. He couldn't help but let out little cries every time the creature fully jammed its cock in, while the unbearable pain gradually turned into pleasure. The thrusts gained some speed and reached a balanced rhythm. Yone was full of azakana cock and nothing else. His cries turned into muffled moans. The red demon was pushing his face into the mattress making it hard to breathe, and gripping his hips with its other hand, with such strength it would probably leave marks for weeks to come.

At some point, the azakana pulled Yone up against its chest, elbow pressing on his neck, holding him steady with the hand on his hip. The smaller man was on his knees being almost choked by the huge crimson arm, still impaled, while his own arousal dangled limp between his legs. As the azakana thrust again, Yone let out a deafening lustful cry, not caring about his inn neighbours. The new position allowed the dick inside of him to rub against his prostate with every movement, making him loudly moan nonstop. It almost felt like he was the one riding the azakana, but the creature was using the hand on his hip to guide his actions. Had it not been for the other arm limiting his breaths and blocking his view, Yone would've been able to clearly see how his abdomen changed in shape every time the monstrous dick was shoved inside of him. The consistent prodding against his prostate was also driving him onto the edge. He had been on the brink of orgasming twice already, and he didn't believe he would be able to stand a third time. The rhythmic thrusts were felt all throughout his body each time, bringing him closer and closer to the climax he had been longing for.

The azakana began to thrust faster, as its groans got louder and synced with his moans. It bit the human on his neck again, even harder than previously, and most likely drawing blood as well. It didn't take long for the creature to release inside Yone's sore hole, filling him up even beyond, until the shape of the cock could not be discerned anymore in the bulging abdomen. Maybe that's exactly what he needed, because not a second had passed before he came in strings from his own half-hard cock. It was like a lightning strike flowing all throughout his body, radiating from his lower belly, and then coming back to it. He saw stars, he saw blood, and he saw something else.

A name.

Yone almost fainted when the azakana let back him down on the bed, and slowly pulled out its softening member. The cum gushed out almost immediately, as his abdomen gradually was reduced back to its normal shape.

But he couldn't let his consciousness drift away. He got up, and so did the azakana that had laid next to him.

"I know your name", Yone said. They both knew what that meant.

"You know what comes now."

"Are you not going to fight back?"

"I, too, am tired."

"We will both disappear."

"You will finally become the free spirit you have been longing for", was the azakana's final answer.

Yone left the bed as the remaining cum inside of him flowed down his thighs. He grabbed his double swords. The azakana stood tall in front of him, bigger than he remembered a second ago.

"Say my name."

Yone obeyed, and slashed.

**Author's Note:**

> First work here! Haven't written a fic in like 4 years lol  
> I'm also on twitter doing mostly art uwu https://twitter.com/igkee_art
> 
> Tysm Once_upon_a_parker for beta reading <3  
> Check out their works they're awesome!!!!


End file.
